


Forgetting

by orphan_account



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: 200 words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-23
Updated: 2006-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Forgetting

"Jack?"

"Yes'm?"

"Oh… good. I wasn't sure you were here. Can't hardly see no more."

"Always here. Moved in, 'member?—came last week."

"Oh, yes, that's right. You always were such a good, boy, Jack. There were so many times I should have told you that, should have, well… Not that I didn't love your father. But he was never the same after the war… he was so much like you when he was younger… I used t'love to watch him rodeo. I ever tell you about that? He rode somethin' fine."

"Imagine he did. Did the nurse already give you the pill today? Can't find her note."

"The nurse? You mean the lovely young lady trying to sell me cosmetics? I have to get her to stop coming 'round, no time for that, got so much to do 'round the house. You'll help me, right? Gotta get the house ready for your father, you know how he likes a clean house."

"Sure enough. Took care of it."

"Oh, thank goodness. You always were such a good boy. Are you leavin'? You'll want some coffee?"

Ennis sighed, sitting beside her and taking her hand, patiently answering Evelyn's next round of questions.


End file.
